disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungry Larry
"Hungry Larry" is the first segment of the twenty-fourth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on October 10, 2016 alongside "Spider With a Top Hat", and is the first segment of the eleventh episode in the second season. Synopsis Star and Marco help Mr. Diaz create the scariest Haunted House on the block. Plot On Halloween night, Mr. Diaz throws a haunted house for the kids. Marco hires a group of kids to come to the house to get scared, but the effects (which simply consists of a blow up Frankenstein monster) fails to impress the eight year olds. After politely telling him how fruitless the effect is, Mr. Diaz sadly takes his blow up monster and shuts himself in the backyard shed, much to Mrs. Diaz's dismay. Marco, Star and Janna talk about what to do next. While Janna says they just leave for the night, Star suggests hiring Hungry Larry, a demonic spirit that eats candy and scares everyone. Marco is against the idea and decides to leave to search for five year olds who are willing to scared by anything. Against his wishes, Star and Janna decide to perform a summoning ritual for Hungry Larry. He arrives where it is revealed that he resembles a small plain bed sheet with dots for eyes and stick limbs. Talking in a professional attitude, he makes his way up to Star's room to prepare for the haunt and asks that the girls stay outside. Disappointed with Hungry Larry's appearance, Star asks Janna to go upstairs and fire him. When she goes up, she gives a horrified scream that stretches across the neighborhood, enticing everyone. Marco and dozens of kids arrive at the house as the latter all excitedly run upstairs for the scares. While Star is proud of herself, Marco points out that the screaming of the kids have stopped. They go up to Star's room to discover black saliva everywhere and the once nebbish sounding Larry, now sounds haunting and childish. The kids are revealed to have been captured and eaten by Larry who is now a giant sack who devours Marco and then Star. Back in the shed, Mr. Diaz attempts to destroy the monster inflatable, but only succeeds in launching it across the yard. Upset, he goes back inside and discovers the house empty, but with black saliva on the ceiling. He goes up to Star's room and discovers a ginormous Hungry Larry salivating. Hungry Larry explains that he has devoured everyone including his wife and that he can eat no more. When Mr. Diaz insists that he have his family back, Hungry Larry yells at him and tells him to leave. Overcome with anger, Mr. Diaz attempts to shove himself down Hungry Larry's throat. He gets coated in candy and ends up scaring all the kids inside of him. Eventually, Mr. Diaz succeeds in getting inside Hungry Larry which causes him to throw up everyone and shrink back down to size. As Mrs. Diaz, Marco and Star thank him, Janna and the rest of the kids point out how scary he was and congratulate him. Hungry Larry concurs, but Mr. Diaz threateningly tells him to leave and he does so in a huff. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Billy West as Hungry Larry *Abby Elliott as Janna Ordonia *Artt Butler as Mr. Diaz *Nia Vardalos as Mrs. Diaz Trivia * This episode is the Halloween special. * The characters and their costumes are as follows: **Star as Ludo **Marco as a kung fu werewolf **Janna as a zombie business woman **Mr. Diaz as a pumpkin **Mrs. Diaz as a crypt keeper * The band that Mr. Diaz is listening to, Los Huesos De La Muerte, translates to the Bones of Death. International Premieres *February 19, 2017 (Japan) *May 19, 2017 (Southeast Asia) Gallery Hungry Larry poster.jpg Hungry Larry concept 1.jpg Hungry Larry concept 2.jpg Hungry Larry Concept art - Jackie's costume.png Hungry Larry Concept Art - Janna's costume.png Hungry Larry Concept Art - Rafael's costume.png Hungry Larry Concept Art - Star's costume.png Hungry Larry Concept Art - Marco's costume.png Hungry Larry Concept Art - Angie's costume.png Hungry Larry Concept art - Hungry Larry 1.png Hungry Larry Concept art - Hungry Larry 2.png Hungry Larry 1.jpg Hungry Larry 3.png Hungry Larry 2.png Hungry Larry 4.png External links *Hungry Larry at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes Category:Halloween productions